roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Spells
Description Spells 'are a new feature in ''Gabe's Tower Battles Expansion ''that makes an extra slot in your layout. In the shop, there will be spells you can purchase. Spells can only be upgraded in the shop and will cost credits to upgrade. Players ''must have the 5th tower slot to unlock spells. Spells have a cooldown of 1 minute and 15 seconds (75 seconds) Freeze Spell The '''Freeze Spell is the cheapest and easiest spell to obtain. When dropped in an area of your choosing, all zombies will freeze for (depending on the level) seconds. Zombies that are immune to Freeze Spell will have no effect or will be frozen for a less amount of time. Effects Level 1 - Freezes Zombies for 2 seconds - all zombies immune to freezing unaffected Level 2 - Freezes Zombies for 3 seconds - some weaker zombies immune to freezing affected Level 3 (Max) - Freezes Zombies for 5 seconds - all zombies affected, but zombies like Void are affected for 1 second. Soldier Spell The Soldier Spell, when placed spawns soldiers that come out of the cave. Depending on the level, the soldiers that come out may vary. Level 1 - Spawns 3 soldiers Level 2 - Spawns 1 Juggernaut Level 3 (Max) - Spawns 2 Juggernauts Juggernaut The Juggernaut is a special unit that only appears when a Level 2 or higher Soldier Spell is spawned in. They have 100 health and have double the damage of a Soldier ''Juggernaut compared to Soldier.'' Weakening Spell The Weakening Spell is the only spell that cannot be used in Survival ''due to the fact that it effects the enemy team's towers. When dropped in the opponent's map, all towers in the vicinity's attack will lower by (depending on the level). Effects Level 1 - Weakens all towers in area by -2 damage for 1.5 seconds Level 2 - Weakens all towers in area by -3 damage for 2 seconds Level 3 - Weakens all towers in area by -5 damage for 3 seconds ''A shotgunner being effected by the '''Weakening Spell'.'' Fertilizer The Fertilizer 'is the only spell that c''annot be upgraded, when you place a '''Fertilizer on 1 farm, it will boost that farms production by $500 for 30 seconds. For example, Level 3 Farm - $200 per wave without boost | Level 3 Farm - $700 per wave with boost (for 30 seconds). Farms cannot be upgraded while the boost is in effect. Effects Level 1 (Max) - $500 boost that lasts 30 seconds a Level 1 Farm being boosted Hallow's Spell The Hallow's Spell '''is the one of the only spells that can be upgraded only ONCE. It sets all zombies on fire in an area. Effects: Level 1 - All zombies in vicinity get -5 initial damage and -3 fire damage. Level 2 (Max) - All zombies in vicinity get -7 initial damage and -5 fire damage When the '''Hallow's Spell is summoned, the sound when Jack spawns in Halloween 2017 plays. Skeleton Spell The Skeleton Spell 'is a spell that can only be upgraded once. This spell can be used for both ''offense and defence. The spell (when used defensively) with summon skeletons (like soldiers from Barracks) to assist you. When used offensively, it will summon skeletons out of your opponent's cave and will act as zombies. Effects Defensively Level 1 - Summon 3 Skeletons ''out of cave like soldiers from Barracks Level 2 - Summon 3 ''Skeletons ''and 1 ''Skeleton Tank like soldiers from Barracks Offensively Level 1 - Summon 3 ''Skeletons ''out of opponent's cave to act as zombies Level 2 - Summon 3 ''Skeletons ''and 1 ''Skeleton Tank ''out of opponent's cave to act as zombies New Units Skeleton and Skeleton Tank ''Skeleton: ''20 health, average speed. ''Skeleton Tank: '''''150 health, slow speed.